


Restrained

by DirtyBrian



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Specifically the Doctor's ties, Which he loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBrian/pseuds/DirtyBrian
Summary: The Doctor and Rose try something new. The Doctor is all tied up in knots about it...literally.





	

When she surrounds him, hot and wet, the Doctor tries to arch deeper into her. He fights hard against the silk ties on his wrists and ankles, much to Rose’s apparent amusement.. It’s all for naught. She’s immobile, perched on top of him, fighting a grin.

“Rose, please,” he whimpers, not caring how pitiful he sounds. The sensation is incredible, it’s fantastic, and it’s not enough.

She shifts, and the moan he lets out is almost embarrassing in its volume. He jerks against his restraints once more, growling when he finds them securely tied. He’s completely at her mercy...and she loves it.

“You’re so eager,” she murmurs as she begins to move, reaching forward to brace herself against the headboard. “I think you need to learn to let go, yeah?”

He groans in frustration, toes curling as she keeps an even, maddening pace. She’s wound him up so tightly, and his utter lack of control is both infuriating and addicting. He knows, though, that she’s as worked up as he is, he can feel it in the heat of her body and the noises she’s making. This won’t last long.

His suspicions are confirmed when she picks up speed, a low moan issuing from her throat as the tip of him hits her in just the right spot. Her breasts are swinging with her momentum, and he pouts for a moment that he can’t reach up and capture a pebbled nipple with his teeth. 

“Doctor,” she pants, releasing the headboard to sink down closer to him. Their lips meet in a frantic, messy kiss, teeth clashing as she rides him furiously. He wants nothing more than to flip her over and pound into her until she’s screaming his name, but he has to settle for tugging against his restraints once more.

“Come for me, Rose,” he purrs against her lips, craning his neck to nibble on her bottom lip. The effect is instantaneous; she sits up straight, and he can feel her walls pulsing around him, gripping him and making him see stars. Her head is thrown back, blonde hair wild, and she cries out his name as she comes apart above him.

The visual and the incredible pressure around him are enough to send him hurtling over the edge. He comes with a hoarse shout, muscles jerking involuntarily as he empties himself within her. 

They stay that way for a moment, panting, and the Doctor can feel a trickle of moisture between their bodies. He can’t help the silly grin that spreads across his face, the endorphins flooding through his veins and making him giddy. Rose matches his smile, both brilliant and utterly exhausted.

“That,” he says as she clambers off him to undo his ties, “was bloody brilliant.”

“Yeah?” She frees his ankles and climbs up his body, draping herself over his chest. “Something you want to do again?”

He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling the top of her head and relishing in the contact that he was finally allowed to have.

“Not before I tie you up, Rose Tyler.”


End file.
